


Nuevos retos

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Cuando al fin Magnus consigue liberar a Jace, el cuerpo de Alec permanece en el suelo con apenas un hilo de vida y el brujo ha perdido la magia.





	Nuevos retos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterNonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/gifts).



> La palabra es sangre y el fandom Shadowhunters.  
> Situado tras el 3x10.

\- Lo siento tanto, Alexander… –la voz de Magnus suena rota mientras sujeta la mano de su novio.

Alec no responde, apenas tiene fuerzas, así que se limita a negar con la cabeza, intentando entrelazar los dedos con los suyos.

El sonido de su teléfono rompe el silencio que se ha instalado entre ellos, haciendo que Magnus se sobresalte. Saca el móvil de su bolsillo, conteniendo el aire hasta que ve el nombre de Catarina en la pantalla, devolviéndole la llamada que acaba de hacerle.

-Te necesito, Catarina.

-¿Qué ocurre, Magnus?

\- Es Alexander.

\- Estoy abriendo un portal.

Devuelve el teléfono a su bolsillo y se inclina sobre el cazador de sombras, apretando aún más su mano.

\- La ayuda está en camino. Resiste.

El cazador de sombras apenas tiene fuerzas para asentir, pero lo hace, forzando una mueca a modo de sonrisa para intentar calmar el sufrimiento que ve en los ojos de su novio. Siente cómo las pocas fuerzas que le quedan desaparecen cada vez que deja escapar el aire entre sus labios, pero se aferra a los dedos de Magnus, ignorando el dolor de su otra mano y su pecho y centrándose en que al menos su parabatai está a salvo.

Aunque no quiere pensar en lo que ha tenido que sacrificar Magnus para conseguirlo.

En ese instante, un portal se abre a su lado y Catarina aparece, aún con su ropa de enfermera puesta y el ceño fruncido en un gesto de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Magnus?

\- Necesito que le cures –Catarina arruga aún más el ceño, intentando entender la situación–. Luego te lo explico. Ahora necesito que le salves. Por favor –la voz de Magnus suena rota y Alec tiene que cerrar los ojos porque no está preparado para ver el dolor en sus ojos.

Un segundo después Alec siente las manos de Catarina sobre su pecho, pero permanece con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo por primera vez un poco de esperanza cuando nota la magia haciendo su trabajo. Magnus entrelaza los dedos con los del cazador de sombras y los lleva hasta su pecho sin perder detalle de lo que hace su amiga.

Después de un par de minutos, Catarina se detiene y mira a Alec, que permanece con los ojos cerrados, antes de devolverle la mirada a Magnus. Su rostro muestra el cansancio que siente después de las últimas energías gastadas. El brujo pone una de sus manos sobre la de su amiga y le dedica una sonrisa triste.

\- Gracias.

\- Está muy débil, deberá descansar. ¿Vas a contarme qué ocurre?

\- He perdido la magia.

\- ¿Cómo? –la voz de Catarina suena sorprendida.

\- Es una larga historia. ¿Puedes ayudarme a llevarle a mi apartamento?

\- Magnus –Catarina detiene a Magnus cuando éste comienza a levantarse–, ¿puedo hacer algo?

Magnus niega con la cabeza y comienza a incorporarse, apoyando la cabeza de Alec en su regazo y acariciando sus mejillas.

\- Alexander, necesito que te pongas en pie para que Catarina abra un portal hasta el loft –Magnus acaricia con dulzura el rostro de su novio de nuevo, feliz al ver cómo ha recuperado parte de su color habitual.

Catarina ha curado la mayor parte de sus heridas, pero Alec sigue estando muy débil, así que se apoya en Magnus para levantarse y atravesar el portal que su amiga ha abierto para ellos. El cazador de sombras se deja guiar hasta el dormitorio y cae sobre la cama, suspirando cuando Magnus le arropa.

\- Voy a despedirme de Catarina, Alexander.

El cazador de sombras asiente aún con los ojos cerrados, pero antes de que Magnus se aparte de su lado, Alec coge su mano y tira suavemente de él.

\- Gracias –susurra, abriendo los ojos cuando Magnus se inclina para poner su rostro frente al suyo.

\- Descansa, Alexander. Tienes que recobrar las fuerzas.

Antes de salir del dormitorio, Mangus se detiene frente a la puerta y observa el aún pálido rostro de Alec. Ha estado tan cerca de perderle…

Les esperan nuevos y difíciles retos y Magnus no sabe muy bien cómo van a afrontarlas, pero confía en que con Alexander puedan sobrellevarlos.


End file.
